


Hazelnut Cupcakes

by JaliceCookie



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alice Tetch - Freeform, Child, Cupcakes, Fear, Gotham, Jervis Tetch - Freeform, Lost - Freeform, club, parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: "The Hazelnut Cupcakes are included in the Price Miss Kean. As a Snack for the Performances. You are welcome to take one. My lovable little Assistant has eagerly helped with the decorating. They taste delicious" - Jervis Tetch has a weakness for many things - hazelnut cupcakes, snowy Winter days and of course his beloved sister Alice.





	Hazelnut Cupcakes

"The Hazelnut Cupcakes are included in the Price Miss Kean. A Snack for the Performances. You are welcome to take one. My adorable little assistant has eagerly helped with the Decorating. They taste delicious" - Jervis Tetch gave Barbara Kean a friendly smile, before he placed the tray with the freshly baked cupcakes on the bar counter.

It was sheer luck, that he got the Chance, to give a performance at Miss Kean and Miss Galavan's club that evening. With no real plan, the man in the suit had gone to several well-known clubs in the big city and tried to sell his showman skills to the owners. Most of them didn't want to have anything to do with a 'cheater' or they slammed the door right in front of him - but he was lucky at the Sirens Club.

The two owners wanted to give him a chance and of course Jervis did this show to get some money - but the main motivation was to find an apartment and keep looking for his beloved sister Alice. How terribly he missed her now for so long.

"That's a surprisingly good service. After the last show appearance, the income was incredibly shitty" - said Barbara Kean and took one of the decorated cupcakes with pink-green frosting from the tray.

  
"That was solely because, the last show in the club was a stand-up comedy - the guy was so bad that the guests started throwing glasses at him" commented Tabitha from her bar stool and Barbara gave her just an annoyed look.

  
"You had agreed to the idea Tabitha - do you need anything else for your Show tonight, Mr. Tetch?", replied the blonde, turning her attention back to Jervis.

  
"Oh no, don't worry. The sign with my name is already here and I have the business cards with me," Jervis replied charmingly and whistled softly once.

A few moments later, a little girl, wearing a little outift, that was in same colors as Jervis’s suit, entered the club. The girl was carrying a small cardboard box in front of her, focused on not tripping and with the extra weight of not losing her own balance.

"That is your ´little assistant´? - Well the description fits perfectly", said Tabitha from her seat, slightly teasing.  
"She had a clown for breakfast - I guess a bottle of whiskey too. Aaaw look, she wears a similar outfit like you Mr. Tetch", Barbara replied and looked from Jervis to the little girl who currently only had eyes for the box in front of her.

  
"That´s my daughter Liana. We're both on our own, since her mother just left the poor thing in front of my doorstep on a stormy night. The autumn nights in Norway can be dangerous and so cold", said Jervis and took box with the business cards away from the girl.

Barbara didn't know what she found more interesting. The fact that Mr. Tetch was quite professional and even got business cards - or that his daughter was almost worth getting kidnapped in this outfit.

The blond hair framed the innocent child's face with the big green eyes playful and the braided Hair looked skilfully done.

  
"How old is your daughter? Tabby - take the business cards and place them on every table, will you?", Barbara instructed her business partner.  
"Don't we have Selina for that? Why don't you do it yourself instead of flirting with a single father?", Tabitha teased her friend, but then went about the task.

  
"We don't want to steal your time any longer - oh, she recently turned 3. I suppose we'll see you tonight at the performance?", Jervis replied, gently stroking the little girl's hair.  
"Right - I give you the good tip not to disappoint us Mr. Tetch. The stand-up comdey boy , had lost a finger," said Barbara with a nasty grin. Jervis nodded in understanding and then took his daughter's hand to leave the club.

*******

"Stand-Up Comdey. No, no. Don't worry, my little Liana - we'll find Alice. Then we'll all be together and we can be a happy family. You will be a good little girl tonight and behave yes? ", Jervis said later, when he had reached the hotel room with the toddler, which he was forced to live in for a few days. Liana sat on his bed and looked at the leftover frosting of the cupcakes. Absently she nodded and Jervis went to the closet , to put the suit out for tonight. His thoughts turned to his sister Alice. Oh, he why did he had lost sight of her. Why did he let her go in the first place?

"Eat cupcake Daddy?", rhe child's voice tore him from his thoughts.

  
In the meantime Liana had climbed off the hotel bed and walked to the bowl with the leftover frosting. She looked questioningly from the hypnotist to the bowl.

  
"No Liana - you'd ruin your cute dress with all that .... Sugar. Well what do I see there? A sad face? Why that my darling? We'll find Alice soon - she must have missed us terribly. And if Daddy one has found a new home, - we will bake new cupcakes - come to me Liana, come here", said Jervis in a kind of strict tone and the girl looked once more hopefully at the remaining frosting , before she ran over to Jervis and let him pick her up, so that they could give each other a hug. The hypnotist walked than over to the mirror and looked into the reflection of the mirror. Oh how Liana was an almost perfect copy of his Alice.

Jervis wasn't her biological father. Oh no, his sweet little Alice had gotten away from him once for many, many months - she had had fun with another man and Liana had been the result.

Jervis found this out after putting Alice in trance. And since he loved Alice, Liana was somehow his daughter too. He tracked down the father of the child with whom Alice left her daughter, killed him and simply took the younger version of Liana with him. Liana was very fond of him - he didn't even need to use his skills at her.

Only the birthmark on the right temple was reminiscent of the biological father. How ugly he had been - no, his Alice and he belonged together. And once he found her, Jervis would move heaven and hell, to never lose her again.

*******

The evening was a great success. Jervis had been allowed to leave little Liana in the care of Miss Kean and Miss Galavan during the performance and the girl sat on the bar stool for the entire performance and proudly applauded about the great performance that Jervis delivered.

And the Norwegian had also found a new 'home'. He would just have to wait for the right moment in the night. When the performance was over, he walked over to the bar counter and thanked the two club owners again for the opportunity. Then he picked up Liana, who shyly waved goodbye to Barbara and Tabitha and waited for the next few hours to pass by.

*******

At midnight the time had come, he had found out the man's address and left the sleeping toddler in the car for the time being.

As soon as he had access to the house he would get her. And it was as easy as Jervis had hoped it would be. The man killed the woman and while he was starting to dig the hole in the garden, to get rid of the body , Jervis ran back to his car and returned to the living room with the now awakened little girl.

  
There he showed Liana a photo of Alice and when the Thunderstorm outside got stronger and louder, Liana winced and started to cry softly.

  
Jervis put the small photo frame down on the table and rocked the toddler soothingly in his arms. Even when she cried, the girl reminded him of Alice.

"Dry your tears my little Dormouse. That's right - no need to cry - I´am by your side. Daddy will tell you a story and then you can quickly return to the land of dreams, okay Liana?", Jervis whispered to the blond-haired girl in his arms. There was only a nod from Liana and Jervis gently stroked over her hair before starting with the story.

"Little Alice was getting tired of sitting next to her sister on the creek bank and being terribly bored ......"

  
Jervis Tetch liked a lot of things. Haelnut Cupcakes, snowy winter Days, the popular Storybook written by Lewis Caroll and of course his beloved sister Alice.

**THE END**   
  



End file.
